


Беспокойные

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Гинши Ширазу чувствует беспокойство за свою напарницу, которая слишком сильно изменилась, и иногда ему кажется, что причина известна всем, кроме него. Но Сайко Йонебаяши считает, что беспокоиться нужно за него.
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi/Yonebayashi Saiko





	Беспокойные

**Author's Note:**

> Выделенные курсивом слова помогут Вам понять смысл происходящего.   
> Работа написана 27 июля 2018.

С самого раннего утра Ширазу преследовало плохое предчувствие, словно ступая с ним ногу в ногу, тенью. Даже спустя несколько часов, работая над отчетами о недавней миссии, молодой человек не мог отделаться от чувства беспокойства, которое охватило его сразу же в то мгновение, как он встретил свою коллегу в коридоре в шесть утра, бодрой и готовой работать. А, может, и раньше.

Шутки шутками, но в их отряде прижилось мнение, что не к добру, если Сайко, известная своей любовью к ежедневным просиживаниям ночи в играх и в последствии, конечно же, долгому сну, самостоятельно проснулась так рано. Это и радовало, и пугало одновременно.

Как только машина остановилась около здания, девушка буквально молнией покинула ее, на ходу здороваясь с другими следователями, которые были удивлены рвению не меньше остальных, и быстро скрылась в запутанных коридорах СGG, оставляя отряд позади. Хайсе лишь пожимал плечами, подобно настоящей маме радуясь, что та начала работать по-собственному желанию.

Но время шло, а происходящее не прояснялось, все будто стало намного запутаннее: она много времени проводила на работе и мало играла в игры, но стала больше улыбаться. Ширазу поглядывал на своих спокойных напарников, и ему казалось, что они либо ничего не замечали, что, конечно же, сразу исключалось, либо о причине знали все, кроме него.

— Я тренироваться! — оповещает девушка на весь дом, выходя на улицу, чтобы все слышали и машет ладошкой на прощание, когда лидер появляется в коридоре с желанием попить чай и, кажется, он слишком заострил внимание на этом жесте.

Юноша трет глаза руками и кивает, _слыша_ будто через вату, как с кухни наставник просит ее быть осторожной и отправить смс, когда та пойдет домой. Не успевает Гинши и рта открыть, чтобы задать беспокоящий его вопрос, как Сайко, ему кажется, растворяется где-то на улице, теряясь среди людей. Он беспокойно качает головой, уверяя себя, что недосып негативно сказывается на нем; «так недолго и параноиком стать» — твердит внутренний голос, и парень переступает порог кухни, плюхаясь на стул.

Куинкс скользит взглядом по комнате, отмечая, что даже вечно занятой Урие сидит здесь, не говоря о Мицуки, читающего какую-то книгу, и одаривает взглядом кружку теплого чая, которую Хайсе заботливо ставит перед ним. «Идиллия» — думает рыжеволосый, отпивая немного ароматно пахнущего чая, перед тем, как разорвать тишину:

— Сассан, мне кажется, с Сайко что-то происходит, — беспокойство не до конца скрывается в его голосе, из-за чего мужчина становится более внимательным, закладывая страницу романа, и ждет продолжения: ведь он не мог начать эту тему просто так.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — аккуратно уточняет следователь, переглянувшись с Тоору, который тоже отвлекся от чтения и подвинулся ближе.

— Она себя странно ведет, будто подменили, — рассказывает он, — а еще ее пухленькая ладошка стала меньше, — парень жмякает свою ладонь, как бы доказывая свою правоту, и кивает, а его лицо демонстрирует серьезность всей вселенной.

Тоору прыскает в кулак, после чего заливается румянцем и много-много раз извиняется, а Урие с серьезным выражением лица покидает комнату, надев второй наушник назад и решив, что ему тут делать нечего.

— Я поговорю с ней, — уверяет подчиненного Сасаки, хлопая его по плечу и понимающе улыбаясь.

Когда Мицуки устало потягивается, говоря, что пойдет спать, Хайсе приходит смс от Сайко. Не успевает тот и мобильный взять, как входная дверь открывается:

— Дома! — немного устало оповещает она, скидывая свою обувь в прихожей и медленно идет туда, где горит свет.

В дверном проеме кухни показывается Сасаки и убирает мобильный в карман, качая головой: когда просят сообщить, что ты идешь домой, нужно делать это до того, как ты окажешься около двери в дом. Токио ночью небезопасно, молодая девушка, пусть и куинкс, не должна ходить по улицам одна.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — улыбается он и идет заварить подчиненной горячий чай, решив по ее покрасневшему носу и щекам, что она замерзла.

Ширазу автоматически уступает коллеге свой плед и стул, пересаживаясь на другой, и косится на суетившегося на кухне начальника буквально семь секунд, после чего переводит взгляд на Сайко, которая улыбается и благодарит их за заботу.

— Сайко, у тебя все хорошо? — осторожно интересуется Хайсе, когда ставит кружку перед ней и опускается на стул напротив, ставя свое кофе рядом, — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то ты всегда можешь поделиться этим с нами.

— Странно себя ведешь, зефирка, — увидев непонимание на ее лице, Гинши сонно поясняет и ловит на себе недовольный, но мягкий взгляд Сасаки: видимо, поторопился, но он понимает его беспокойство.

— Ширагин, это ты себя странно ведешь, иди спать, — надув щёки, недовольно отвечает та; «ведь правда не спит почти!» — думает, слегка толкая напарника в плечо, как бы подгоняя, а тот лишь смеётся, вставая.

Он незаметно переглядывается с гулем и уходит, пожелав сладких снов и решив, что при нем она говорить не будет.

— Маман, — проходит примерно семь минут, когда она начинает говорить, не поднимая взгляда с дна чашки с недопитым чаем, — ты говорил, что я могу поделиться, если меня что-то тревожит, — подняв взгляд на начальника и видя, что тот слишком сильно беспокоится, она начинает взволновано махать руками, уверяя, что ничего серьезного не случилось и желая быстрее успокоить, говорит: — просто мне кое-кто нравится*, — после чего сразу же заливается румянцем, осознав, что сказала о человеке, — То есть, **НЕт!** Он в игре. играет в игры, мы играем вместе, вот так, все. Ох, боже мо-ой, забудь, пожалуйста, маман! — тихо вопит она и убегает в комнату быстрее, чем обычно, а Хайсе не успевает привести мысли в порядок после услышанного. Кажется, он чувствует себя слишком умиленно, будто правда является мамой, которой дочка призналась в своей симпатии к кому-то.

***

Утро не заставляет себя долго ждать и встречает куинксов аппетитным запахом из кухни, пробуждая от сладкого сна. Первой на кухне появляется Сайко, откладывая мобильный на стол, и подбегает к начальнику, готовящему у плиты, старается увидеть то, что сегодня будет их завтраком.

— Доброе утро, маман! — говорит она, когда Хайсе осторожно поглядывает на нее боковым взглядом. — Что ты готовишь? Пахнет вкусно.

— Доброе, — мужчина улыбается, как бы убеждая, что _все нормально_ , и чувствует, как атмосфера становится обычной. — Уже все готово, садись за стол.

— Я помогу с тарелками. — следователь поспешно уверяет, что справится сам, но девушка лишь качает головой, говоря, что он и так много для них делает.

Следом за ней в комнату заходит остальная часть отряда, сонно желая доброго утра и занимая стулья за столом. Первым в поле зрения Гинши попадает оставленный мобильный и, оправдывая себя беспокойством за коллегу, юноша пользуется ее занятостью, включая экран и игнорируя взгляд Тоору, который будто отговаривает его от этой затеи.

« **Симулятор свиданий!!!** » — парня словно молнией прошибает, когда он видит смущенного пиксельного юношу с красными волосами по ту сторону экрана и кажется, слишком импульсивно возвращает мобильный обратно на стол, оглушая хлопком экрана и молясь за его сохраность после этого.

На следователя устремлены несколько пар глаз, даже Урие, а он озирается на них подобно вору, которого поймали за кражей, натягивая улыбку, и кажется, слишком тонко пищит:

— Что?

— Шираги-ин! — недовольно тянет Сайко, убирая мобильный в карман сорочки и дает напарнику такой же звонкий щелбан, — Заслужил. — а он, кажется, хочет ее обнять несмотря на красный след на лбу и отсутствие _зрения_ мгновение после такого наказания за любопытство.

***

На работе все происходит по старому сценарию: она скрывается в коридорах, помахав ладошкой.

— Ты не должна есть _так много_ , ты ведь следователь и девушка, в конце концов! Можешь погибнуть в битве и обнимать тебя не очень удобно, — монотонно комментирует следователь, не отрывая взгляда от игры, а Сайко кивает, выкидывая пачку от печенья через плечо, прямиком в корзину и хмыкает: много кто говорит ей это изо дня в день, но сейчас будто что-то внутри нее сломалось, как песочный замок.

Перерыв заканчивается.

«Такие девушки никому не нравятся. Может, правда стоит что-то сделать?», — думает она, провожая взглядом красноволосого парня и блокируя мобильный.

В обед Гинши лениво слоняется по этажам в поисках какого-нибудь автомата со сладостями и недовольно шипит на него, когда батончик не падает ему в руки. ~~Взорвать~~ Трясти и пинать несчастного, следователю мешает Акира, проходящая мимо, поэтому он «глотает» желание убивать и поспешно кланится женщине, делая вид, что просто проходил мимо. Как только Мадо скрывается за поворотом, Гинши возвращается назад и начинает дико трясти автомат, шипя известные только ему ругательства. Урие делает вид, что не знает его.

Спустя каких-то пять минут беспрерывной борьбы, куинкс счастливо спускается на свой этаж, но в кабинет идти не спешит, потому что опоздал примерно на семь минут и сейчас собирается купить стакан кофе, чтобы поднять настроение «босса».

В дверях показывается Сайко, пряча свой телефон.

— Йонебаяши! — долго не думая, он кидает через всю комнату шоколадный батончик, точно высчитав, чтобы тот дошел до адресата, но, к удивлению, девушка даже пальцем не ведет, и сладость благополучно приземляется на пол, около ее обуви.

— Почему не поймала? — не спускаясь с лестницы, спрашивает парень.

— Не хочу! — в тон напарнику кричит она, не двигаясь ни на сантиметр.

— Почему? — Ширазу прислоняется к перилам, серьезно смотря вниз, — Хочешь, мармелад дам?

— Нет! — Пошли булоч...

— Хватит орать! — повысив голос на несколько тонов, надрывается проходящий внизу следователь, испепеляя всех суровым взглядом; Гинши не успевает высказать свое негодование на языке жестов, как он продолжает: — Где Сасаки-сан?!

— У тебя есть свой командир, — недовольно бурчит Сайко и поднимается по лестнице, чтобы утащить напарника работать. Этот следователь — как раз тот тип людей, которые сильно злили девушку, излишне наблюдая за ее дорогим Маман.

Какое-то время они идут молча, затем юноша следит взглядом за Йонебаяши, когда та подходит к кофейному автомату и лениво возвращается со стаканчиком.

— Для Маман, — отвечает на немой вопрос она, — не видела, чтоб он из кабинета выходил, думаю, кофе не помешает.

Ширазу улыбается, размахивая пакетом с купленными конфетами, и аккуратно обнимает напарницу, тихо проговаривая:

— Моя заботливая зефирка.

Но, на удивление, девушка не улыбается, как обычно, а тихонько убирает его руки, вздохнув.

С работы они едут молча, потому что Сайко пресекает каждую попытку заговорить с ней. Но слух Ширазу все же улавливает отрывки ее разговора с Хайсе, и парень сжимает руки в кулаки, обещая себе, что обязательно быстрее начальника найдет человека, который наговорил Йонебаяши такое, пусть та и называет его просто « _Он_ ». В следующую секунду парень слышит громкий звон в ушах, который, кажется, не прекращается всю дорогу, смешиваясь с шагами и другими шорохами, но он не заостряет внимание на этом.

Дома Ширазу недовольно хмурит брови, когда видит, как девушка сворачивает в другую сторону, встретив его в коридоре. Он действительно начинает беспокоиться, но сейчас хотя бы ясны две вещи: Сайко обижена и частично виноват он. Нужно что-то делать, чтобы помириться.

Он приходит в гостиную и, посидев рядом, не получает никакого внимания со старым приемом отрицания его присутствия. Парень недовольно втягивает воздух через нос и бесцеремонно выдергивает мобильный из ее рук, ставит игру на паузу, и поднимает руку вверх, не позволяя дотянуться.

— Давай мириться: я правда не хотел тебя обидеть, — честно говорит следователь, пока Сайко пытается забрать свой телефон.

Он встает на носочки, ожидая ответа, и правда-правда понимает, что поступает оче-ень подло, пользуясь их разницей в росте, но другие идеи отказались идти в гости в его голову. От девушки неизменно пахнет сладостями, и он всерьез начинает скучать по старым временам. Ширазу хочет ее обнять или даже поднять на ручки, потому что она выглядит очень мило, и ему кажется, что он уже достаточно сильный, чтобы сделать это, и вообще, цените старые времена, пока не поздно, — говорит его сознание, но внезапно Сайко останавливается и, последний раз недовольно взглянув на напарника, обиженно кричит:

— Маман! Гинши пытается выстроить в своей голове нормальный текст, чтобы правильно объяснить капитану свои действия…

— Он с Мицуки на собрание уехал, (надо было идти с ними. Чертовы дети), — холодно оповещает Куки из своей комнаты.

...но решает отложить это на потом.

— Урие, помоги!

— Попроси лидера. (Мне на тренировку пора).

Услышав это, она переглянулась с Ширазу и пошла открывать дверь, сказав, чтоб он стоял **здесь** , потому что, внезапно пришедший человек, не спасет его от гнева Великой Сайко Йонебаяши.

Спустя несколько секунд до его слуха доходит смущенная речь своей коллеги, обращенная в адрес неизвестного, который лишь фыркает в ответ, говоря о том, что за приделами штаба она кажется еще ниже и пухлее. Ширазу неожиданно осознает, откуда ноги растут и, честно говоря, куинкса это очень злит, потому что он считает, что такая девушка, как Сайко, _особенно Сайко,_ — говорит внутренний голос, — достойна намного более ценного отношения, чем это и **никто** не имеет право говорить ей такое.

Он выходит из гостиной, чтобы посмотреть на этого «позднего гостя» и скалится в своей акульей полу-улыбке, встретившись взглядом с красноволосым парнем.

Если бы ему три года назад сказали, что они встретятся после академии, то Гинши бы никогда не поверил, что его первыми мыслями будет что-то, кроме: «Кто его взял в исследователи по гулям с его-то данными?», но сейчас взгляд цепляется за совершенно другую деталь, а именно: «Почему э т о м у можно **ее** обнимать, а руки Ширазу Гинши она убирает, даже не разговаривая?» Он вздыхает, успокаиваясь: взрывать все к чертям тут нельзя, по крайней мере, пока она не зайдет в дом.

Затем говорит, обращаясь к девушке:

— Сайко, на улице уже прохладно и я думаю, что для гостей поздно.

— Мы уже все обсудили, — говорит она и поднимается по ступенькам, поклонившись другу на прощание.

Ширазу считает ровно до семи после того, как Йонебаяши оказывается в коридоре и после закрывает дверь, спускаясь вниз, чтобы прояснить одну деталь. Но следователь, видимо, оказывается не готов к разговорам, хватая чемодан с запечатанным куинке. «Оу» — думает парень, — свой-то он дома оставил, не предполагая, что до этого дойдет, как бы не хотелось.

— Боишься, что ли? — активирует какуган, следом за которым из поясницы появляется кагунэ, но не двигается с места, — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял.

***

Сайко действительно благодарна Ширазу за всю его заботу и помощь, которую он оказывал и оказывает ей, когда никого нет рядом. Она чертовски рада, что обрела такую семью, как их отряд, и очень сильно любит каждого из них. Но иногда ей кажется, что что-то не так. « _Совсем самую капельку_ », — думает она, но никак не может понять, что именно. Ей кажется, будто ответ находится у нее под носом, но она никак не может его увидеть, понять. Мысли улетучиваются, когда Сайко слышит отчитывающий голос Маман.

— Все нормально, расслабься. (Этот идиот сам виноват, но я бы поступил также.), — говорит Урие, уводя взволнованного Мицуки в дом, когда Сайко выходит в коридор.

Она ждет, когда остальные вернуться, после чего идет в свою комнату. Ширазу корчит в недовольстве лицо, понимая, что, скорее всего, Сайко снова откажется говорить, поэтому не согласно покачав головой, резко встает в дверях, несмотря на то, что та уже открыта. Йонебаяши машинально поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза этому наглому парню, который выскочил прямо перед ней, даже не опасаясь, что она может в него врезаться на всех парах.

— Йонебаяши, — серьезность на его лице даже напрягает, — давай обнимимся, — на скептический взгляд напарницы он раскрывает руки для объятий и серьёзно не понимает, что не так, но Урие, проходящий мимо, одаривает его самым красноречивым взглядом, означающим «Идиот», который он только видел. — Я **люблю** обнимать тебя.

Сайко выглядит немного удивленной и стоит какое-то время молча, видимо, ожидая, что он сам догадается.

— Может, наклонишься, например, — подсказывает она.

Ширазу неожиданно ловит себя на другой мысли, немного наклонившись к лицу напарницы, и хитро улыбается, рассматривая.

— Ширагин, ты чего? — Сайко вопросительно поднимает на него взгляд, подмечая, что теперь рыжеволосый выглядит еще хитрее и смотрит как-то _не так_ , поэтому она теряется и чувствует волнение.

В следующую секунду Гинши смело обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, будто это обычное дело и, видимо, не особо контролирует свои действия, решив подумать над этим потом, после чего беспорядочно обсыпает его поцелуями.

_Т_ _у-дум._

_Ту-дум._

Это выбивает Сайко из колеи еще сильнее. Кажется, ее лицо горит, — то, о чем она думает в последнюю очередь, когда чувствует горячее дыхание на своих губах — они стоят слишком близко друг другу и, ей кажется, что ее дыхание сбивается.

_Ту-дум._

Сайко первой поддается вперед, сокращая оставшееся расстояние, и не встречает какого-либо сопротивления. Гинши аккуратно притягивает ее за талию и правда не понимает, как кому-то может не нравиться обнимать Сайко и чувствует запах сладостей, которые она ест так часто, кажется, практически с первого дня существования их отряда. Парень ухмыляется в поцелуй, но не даёт отстраниться от себя, жадно возобновляя поцелуй снова, и кажется, что становится немного жарко, когда Сайко отвечает на него. Остатки разума машут ручкой на прощание, и Гинши с легкостью подхватывает девушку на руки, не разрывая поцелуй, и ступает на три шага назад.

Как только дверь закрывается, Ширазу Гинши резко распахивает глаза и слышит звуки больничных датчиков, проводами от которых покрыт практически весь. Парень не видит их, а догадывается, зажмуривая и открывая глаза снова и снова, и видит целое ничего.

_— «Оу»,_ — думает, — кажется, последним после взрыва он потерял как раз-таки слух.

**Author's Note:**

> Кое-что очень-очень-очень важное: "нравится" — не значит люблю, в этом случае Сайко подумала, что неясно выразилась, двояко, поэтому слегка запаниковала.


End file.
